O Feitiço do Gato Morto
by Pamela Witch
Summary: O jovem John Constantine entra em conflito com seu violento pai.


Capítulo único

Ato um: O pai

_Johnny!

_O que foi pai? Não precisava acordar o quarteirão inteiro. Eu estava logo ali, na outra sala.

O pai dele ficou mais irritado ainda e pegou-o pela orelha. Saiu arrastando-o escada abaixo, até a garagem. Para não deixar a orelha escorregar por entre os dedos, ele usou força o suficiente para pendurar Johnny por ela. Ao chegarem lá, seu pai empurrou-o e apontou o dedo indicador para a confusão de móveis, ferramentas e objetos naquele espaço da casa.

_Eu já lhe mandei mais de cinqüenta vezes arrumar esta bagunça aqui. E o que você fez? Ficou perdendo tempo com aquela porcaria que você chama literatura, naquele seu quarto imundo.

_Não estava perdendo meu tempo. Eu estava me instruindo.

O homem mais velho aproximou-se ameaçadoramente com o braço direito erguido e a mão aberta e tensa, como se fosse usá-la como uma arma. Aproximou-a centímetros do rosto de Johnny.

_Não me responda, seu insolente. Você pode já ter 15 anos, mais ainda sou seu pai. Quando eu falo, você cala. Está entendendo?

Johnny balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Podia obedecer ao pai e ficar calado. Mas seus olhos soltavam chispas de fogo, e diziam todos os impropérios que lhe vinham à mente. Seu pai percebeu isso. A bofetada que se seguiu já era esperada. Mas a força com que foi dada não. A parede aparou a queda de Johnny, impedindo que ele fosse ao chão.

_Isso é para você baixar os olhos na minha presença, seu filho do cão. Você pensa que eu não posso ler nos seus olhos o que a sua língua de cobra não diz? Respeite-me e obedeça-me, do contrário o meu punho vai ensiná-lo.

Thomas Constantine virou as costas e saiu da garagem. Johnny até aquele momento estava com os olhos baixos, temendo outra explosão de violência de seu pai. Ao ouvir os passos dele se afastando, levantou-os. Falou baixinho com medo que o pai o ouvisse.

_Seu... Eu te odeio. Um dia ainda vou te dar uma lição. Não vai mais poder me tratar assim. Você vai ver.

Seu rosto estava inchado e anestesiado, tocou de leve com a mão e foi aí que sentiu dor. Com certeza iria ficar uma marca, e todos na escola saberiam que o pai lhe batera. Isso o fez sentir mais ódio ainda.

Johnny Constantine era um jovem curioso e inteligente. Estava sempre com um livro na mão, fazendo perguntas, querendo experimentar de tudo. Podia ter apenas 15 anos, mas sentia-se pleno e poderoso, como se fosse um aventureiro, cheio de suprimento para poder encarar o mundo. Era uma pena que ele canalizasse toda a sua inteligência e interesse em coisas, que não tinham nada haver com o currículo escolar.

Sentia-se especialmente atraído por esoterismo e ocultismo, seitas secretas, religiões obscuras, paganismo. Sua família, como toda aquela comunidade onde vivia, era cristã evangélica, e não via com bons olhos o seu interesse por temas considerados profanos.

Quando você tem 15 anos, é difícil esconder da sua família a sua verdadeira personalidade e seus reais interesses. Especialmente porque você mesmo nem sabe qual é, mas seus familiares mais experientes, o observam e o julgam, antes que você ganhe o mundo e seja observado e julgado pelas outras pessoas, que moram no mundo fora das quatro paredes da sua casa.

Sendo assim, Johnny era constantemente criticado e confrontado por sua família. A cada choque com seu pai, ele sentia-se mais desafiado a rebelar-se, e defender com unhas e dentes seus pontos de vista. Isso até seu pai apelar para força física, o que deixava Johnny sem opções a não ser submeter-se. Mas tudo tinha um limite. E esse limite seria ultrapassado mais cedo do que ele esperava.

Ato dois: O feitiço do gato morto

Johnny estava admirando o último feito de seu tio sociopata, Jack.

_Tio, por que mata os gatos?

_São imprestáveis. Indefesos. Todos manhosos, cheios de dengo e miaus, acham que nenhum humano vai lhes fazer mal. Até que me encontram.

_Talvez você devesse deixá-los viver. Eles não lhe fazem nenhum mal.

_De que lado você está, hein garoto? Do lado do seu tio ou dos gatos?

_...

_Pois suma daqui, se você tem estômago fraco e não consegue ver-me dando uma lição nesse bichano.

_Eu acho que você devia procurar um médico de cabeça. Não é normal sair por aí matando animais só porque eles não podem se defender. Se houvesse polícia de gatos você estaria na cadeia, que nem o papai há sete anos.

_Suma daqui seu fedelho metido a polícia. E eu vou dizer a seu pai que você mencionou a prisão dele. À minha maneira. Ah, Ah, Ah.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Johnny deu um empurrão em seu tio fazendo-o cair de costas, a seguir saiu correndo de volta para casa.

Johnny entrou correndo em seu quarto e trancou a porta. Procurou acalmar-se lendo. Pegou um de seus livros de ocultismo. Deitou-se em sua cama e se pôs a folheá-lo. Por coincidência, e porque estava impressionado pelo modo como seu tio matara o gato, ele encontrou um feitiço envolvendo gatos.

Era uma espécie de vodu. Só que em vez de dominar o indivíduo como uma marionete, você o matava. Para isso tinha que usar um gato morto. Os ingredientes do feitiço eram estranhos, mas fáceis de conseguir naquela região. O encantamento a ser pronunciado era no velho e bom latim. Johnny experimentou pronunciá-lo em voz baixa.

Então começaram a bater e a gritar que abrisse a porta do seu quarto. Antes que Johnny pudesse pensar em se levantar para atender a porta, ela se abriu com estardalhaço. Havia sido arrombada. O Velho Thomas Constantine estava possesso. Trazia já na mão o cinto com o qual pretendia dar uma surra em Johnny. Avançou para ele.

_Por quê? - Johnny arriscou-se a perguntar, embora soubesse a resposta. Seu tio Jack estava atrás de seu pai, dando um sorrisinho cínico.

Seu pai levantou o braço acima da cabeça, com o cinto seguro fortemente na mão. Olhava diretamente nos olhos de Johnny. Nada respondeu. Se o fizesse diria simplesmente: "Porque você falou que eu estive na prisão". O velho homem pareceu perceber a estupidez daquilo tudo. Então baixou a mão e deixou o cinto cair ao chão. Baixou a cabeça, derrotado. Foi então que viu o livro sobre a cama de Johnny. Um livro de bruxaria. Toda a sua raiva e frustração retornaram com força total. Ele pegou o livro de cima da cama e rasgou-o em tiras, sob o olhar horrorizado de Johnny.

Não contente com seu ato, Thomas Constantine passou a vasculhar cada centímetro do quarto de Johnny em busca de mais livros pagãos. A cada livro suspeito que encontrasse a destruição recomeçava.

_Você não tem o direito de fazer isso... - Disse um ultrajado Johnny.

Seu pai apanhou o cinto no chão e começou a surrá-lo.

_Sob o meu teto, eu não admito bruxaria e profanações. Se você é um demônio em forma de gente, eu vou torná-lo anjinho na bordoada. Nunca mais traga esses livros a minha casa. Entendeu bem?

Seu pai não esperou resposta. Saiu batendo a porta. Seu tio Jack olhou-o satisfeito e a seguir retirou-se também.

Johnny ainda chorava de raiva. Não pela surra, mas por seus livros destruídos. Mais tarde teve que limpar seu quarto, e queimar o lixo que uma vez fora sua biblioteca particular. Uma página ele fez questão de salvar do fogo. Era o feitiço do gato morto.

Bem mais tarde, ele saiu de seu quarto. Dirigiu-se ao matagal que circundava a sua casa. No mesmo local em que sabia que seu tio matara o gato. Ao chegar lá encontrou o pequeno cadáver já em estado de putrefação, com larvas e outros animais. Amarrou um lenço no nariz, por causa do cheiro e pegou o cadáver do gato e colocou em um saco. Escondeu o embrulho. Foi atrás dos outros ingredientes. Quando já tinha tudo, deu início ao ritual de bruxaria. Puxou a folha que salvara do fogo, e começou a ler o encantamento. Quando tudo acabou, enterrou o gato. Voltou para casa, lavou as mãos e foi dormir.

Ato três: O remorso

No dia seguinte, seu pai não levantou da cama. Sua irmã Cheryl estava preocupada.

_Johnny, papai está doente.

_Por que diz isso Cheryl?

_Ele não consegue sequer ficar de pé. Tive que pedir ajuda a tio Jack para levá-lo ao banheiro. Acho que ele sofreu um derrame. Vou chamar uma ambulância.

Johnny ficou preocupado, olhou para seu tio Jack, como quem diz: "A culpa foi toda sua". Nunca pensou que veria seu pai sofrer, ou mesmo que seria o responsável por isso. Subitamente levantou-se e foi ao quarto de seu pai.

Abriu a porta devagarzinho e olhou pela fresta. Seu pai estava deitado na cama, de pijamas, com o lençol cobrindo-o até a cintura. Ele parecia ter envelhecido 10 anos desde a noite passada. Estava pálido, meio esverdeado, com os olhos encovados, movendo os braços freqüentemente, como se algo o devorasse por dentro.

Johnny sentiu um aperto no coração. Seu estômago deu voltas e ele teve que sair correndo para o banheiro para vomitar. Não podia ficar ali e ver seu pai morrendo por causa de um maldito feitiço, que ele fizera num momento de raiva. Decidiu desfazer aquilo.

Desceu correndo as escadas e foi para o matagal onde enterrara o gato. Retirara todas as ervas e substâncias estranhas que colocara no cadáver do bichano. Não se importava mais com o cheiro de podre e com as larvas que subiam por suas mãos. Puxou a folha de papel com o feitiço do gato morto. Teve uma idéia. Leu o feitiço de trás pra frente. Não contente. Foi atrás de água. Trouxe uma garrafinha de água e fez uma oração cristã, abençoando-a. Derramou a água sobre o cadáver do gato. Somente então resolveu enterrá-lo novamente.

Voltou para casa. Tomou outro banho. Dessa vez decidira queimar aquela roupa cheirando a podre. Ajoelhou-se no seu quarto e rezou com fervor, pedindo perdão por desejar a morte do próprio pai e pedindo para Deus salvá-lo. Tudo isso culminou com a chegada de Cheryl do Pronto Socorro para onde levara seu genitor.

_E então? Como ele está? - Perguntara um aflito Johnny.

_Ele sofreu um derrame, mas o médico acha que não é grave. Por segurança ele ficará internado por alguns dias, fazendo exames e sendo observado. Mas o doutor disse que ele vai melhorar.

_Graças a Deus! - Johnny começou a chorar e abraçou-se com sua irmã, que se surpreendeu ao ver o tão orgulhoso e auto-suficiente Johnny, todo emotivo e cheio de amor filial.

Fim


End file.
